Freedom: The First Condition of Action
by leroyandmarvin
Summary: FULL SUMMARY INSIDE, M for later chapters. Ginny was always what everyone expected of her, now that she's skipped 6th year, and is in all advanced classes, she becomes someone no one expected, especially Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter One

**First off**: I don't own mostly any of it.

**Full summary**: Ginny was always what everyone expected of her, she acted the way she was told to act, dressed the way she was told to dress, got the grades she was told to get. Yet when she is in all advanced classes, skipping 6th year altogether and finally stops listening to everyone around her, Ginny becomes someone no one expected, especially Draco Malfoy.

**Freedom: The First Condition of Action**

**

* * *

**

There was nothing special or especially interesting about Genevieve Marie Weasley. She acted like most 16 year old girls. Except that she wore no make-up, dated no boys, relayed no gossip, got into no "girl fights" and always got the best of grades. Wait. Ginny was a _normal_ 16 year old? She also always did as she was told.

"Ginny! Get down here right now!" yelled her mother causing Ginny to bound down the stairs. "What is this I hear about you not doing so well in school? Ginny, if you don't do well in school you're never going to get anywhere in life!"

"Mom, I'm only a first year, it's barely Christmas holidays, I've got a few assignments, but it's just that I…"

"It's just nothing. You're brother tells me that you've been hanging around that Dean fellow instead of doing your work. Now, if you want to be an Auror then you're going to have to work hard. Get the best grades. Excel, Ginny, you must _excel_."

"But I want to be a veterinarian; and Dean was trying to explain some transfiguration essay to me, and,"

"And nothing. You are to pay attention in class and do your homework every night. To be an Auror, Ginny, you need to be an excellent student. You can't go around getting 'help' like a scarlet woman from all the boys of Hogwarts."

"But I want to be a veterinarian mom, not an-"

"Nonsense. You've wanted to be an Auror ever since Mundangus came over when you were four."

"I don't even remember-"

"Genevieve! Now you listen, and you listen well. If you are to be an Auror, you are to get excellent grades. You **must** excel in your classes. Do you hear me?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. Now go upstairs and get all of those assignments done before dinner."

"But I was going to-"

"You are going to go do your school assignments like a good little girl. Do you understand me?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. Now go do your work."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny woke with a start. The dream had seemed so real, like it had been just yesterday instead of five years ago.

It was the day before Ginny would leave for what would be her seventh year, instead of sixth. Her parents had been so proud, surely being advanced a year would be good for Ginny's dream of being an Auror. Though with Harry having defeated Voldermort the year before, Auror's weren't exactly high on people's list of things to become, and the Ministry almost never turned down a prospect anymore. It had become more about the willing rather than the capable.

Ginny heard a knock on her door, and quickly filed away her 'disobedient' thoughts. "Come in." It was Hermione.

Looking around Ginny's room, Hermione quickly noticed that Ginny had yet to pack. "You know Ginny; I was completely ready to go to the train station a week ago; living completely out of my trunk. That's just _my_ tradition though." Hermione locked eyes with Ginny. "I guess not all of us can be so easily ready, can we?"

Ginny let her eyes tear away from Hermione's and sweep around her room. "I guess not. I figured it wouldn't take very long packing though…"

"Well, you never want to forget anything, I guess. It's always good to make sure you have all of your supplies just where you need them."

Ginny hung her head. "Yeah, you're right Hermione, I should have packed already. I'll do it right after my shower I guess."

"And just get all sweaty while trying to find something? That's not something _I_ would do. Of course it's not that what I do should be any better than what you do."

"No, no, you're right, as usual. I'll pack first. I'll want to get it done as soon as possible anyway."

"That's what I thought. Besides, Harry, Ron, and the boys are all playing Quidditch and you know how long of showers you can take. It wouldn't be very fair to leave them with only cold water."

Ginny was used to being the last in line for showers; they were usually five minutes and extremely cold so that when Ginny did manage to take a warm shower her body was so in shock from the hot spray that she would stay in long enough to shampoo-forget condition- her hair, and be out again in less than about three minutes.

Ginny inwardly sighed. "_Just another day before showers are nothing to be bad about."_ At school she could take as long as she wanted which still wasn't very long, but was at least warm and without anyone trying to shower first. "It would be selfish of me, wouldn't it. I guess I'll just start packing now. I can wait for a shower. Maybe the boys would be willing to let me play a game or two."

"Ugh, Quidditch is such a _boys_ sport. Why don't you work on that crochet sweater you promised Harry? I'm sure he would appreciate it, and I know how much you like him."

"I haven't fancied Harry since-"

"Oh, Ginny, come now, we're friends aren't we? I know how it is between you and him."

Ginny quickly formed a major crush for Hermione's benefit. "Well, you know. It's just the way he acts, and he is awfully cute…" Ginny supplied this while mentally rolling her eyes.

"See. Anyways, I must be off. I promised I'd keep score for the boys. Bye…"

After Hermione closed the door, Ginny got off her bed and quickly dressed in a simple pair of shorts and a tank top. About twenty minutes later she was almost done with her task. Packing, like she had thought, wasn't taking long. Slowly, Ginny began to take everything out of her trunk and place it on her bed, checking and rechecking her supply list along with her I-must-bring list to make sure that she wasn't forgetting anything.

All in all it took her a very boring three hours to be fully packed to leave the next morning, because of how many times she packed, unpacked, and packed again. Walking down stairs for lunch, Ginny saw Hermione fly past the window.

"Hey Fred." Ginny started as he'd been sitting at the table cradling his left arm.

"Yeah?"

"Why's Hermione playing Quidditch? I thought she said it was a boys sport."

"Naw, Hermione said that she would love to fill in for me since I hurt my arm."

"Maybe they have room for me to play, too…?" Ginny looked outside for a second, hopeful. She loved flying, though was rarely allowed to, even at school. Ron, Harry and Hermione always made sure she stayed far away from a broom.

Fred looked at her. "Ginny, Quidditch isn't a sport for a girl like you."

Ginny stared at the toast in her hand. "You're right, what was I thinking?"

"Besides Gin," he said "They're coming in now _anyway_. Want to shower and all, they will."

The back door opened and in walked the boys; Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Harry, Ron, and oddly Dean, with Hermione walking in last.

"What's Dean doing here?" Ginny asked Ron as he took her toast without asking.

"He's staying tonight, and leaving with us tomorrow." Ron replied between chews.

"Oh. Hi Dean." Ginny had turned to the group.

"Hi Ginny. I'm going to go shower guys." And with that Dean walked from the room.

"Ginny, I don't think that Dean should see you dressed like that." Percy told her.

"Like what?" Ginny replied looking down at her tank top and shorts. It was her favorite tank top, though she usually wore it only to bed; she had thought nothing of wearing it. As she'd had it for a few years it had shrunk, but only about a quarter inch.

"Ginny your shirt goes half way up your stomach! It might as well show your chest! And don't even get me started on the shorts. Why do you even own such trollop clothing?"

"They're not trollop clo-"

"Actually Ginny, Percy has a point. I mean, you do see an awfully large amount of skin." Bill told her.

"You don't want boys to all think that that's what you are, do you Ginny? You don't want to be a trollop do you?" chimed in George.

Everyone else agreed and the words "trollop", "trash", and "decency" were tossed around before Ginny began to leave the room.

"Ginny, it's rude to leave the room when people are talking to you." Harry said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just going to change…" As Ginny looked Harry in the eyes she thought of how annoying it was to be in her family. _"Now that __**everyone**__ has decided I don't get to live my life…"_ she thought, before quickly stopping herself.

"Yes, well you ought to. Why don't you wear that sweater Hermione got you last Christmas?" said Ron, as he walked over to stand next to Harry.

"Maybe I will. I was thinking of a different shirt," Ginny paused and saw the look in Ron's eyes. She wasn't being compliant and following 'orders'. "but I think I'll just wear the sweater."

Upstairs, Ginny changed into a pair of her brothers old shorts, they were extremely big and baggy, and an awkward yellow orange color that contrasted horribly with the tacky brown of her overly large sweater. Both clashed dreadfully with the deep red of her hair and pale complexion.

"You should dress like that more often Ginny, it's much more becoming of you." said Bill as he walked past the door.

"_Ugh. I feel gross; I wonder if the shower is open." _Ginny thought.

Walking over to the bathroom that was down the hall, Ginny knocked on the closed door, and out walked Harry.

"Oh hi Ginny."

"Hi. I was just going to take a quick shower."

"Well, there's not much hot water left I don't think, and Hermione still needs to shower…" Harry looked at her expectantly.

"Oh…well, never mind I guess. I can wait until tonight or something."

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Alright, uhm, bye then Harry; I'll see you around." Ginny walked away not bothering to wait for Harry to say 'bye'.

Walking through the backyard later that evening, Ginny found the spot she was looking for and sat down. It wasn't much, just a small clearing under one of the many large trees that surrounded the Burrow. It wasn't really special or secret since everyone had come to 'talk' with her at least at one point or another, and it was near enough to the house to be seen, lest she got lost like her father had told her she'd done when she was five. Though of course, Ginny could not recollect any memory of that.

Usually Ginny would just go and sit, sometimes she would bring her homework or a book, and every now and then when she had done something 'wrong' or 'bad' or in any way different than expected, she would go and sit, and a family member or some other such person would come and tell her why or how she'd done so.

This time was no real different from any other time she'd seen someone walking over to her.

"Hi Ginny." This time it was her father.

"Hi." she replied shortly.

"I heard about today, Ginny, and I'm very concerned." He sat down next to her. "You see, the family," this included Harry, Hermione, and Dean, Ginny knew; "and I are worried that you're beginning to get into a wrong kind of crowd."

"What do you mean?" Ginny knew what he was referring to, but as she did not ever even have a 'crowd' let alone a 'wrong crowd' she had to specify for her own peace of mind.

"Well, this morning Hermione told us how you hadn't packed yet, and then were going to use all the hot water in the shower. Both of which, as you know Ginny, are not very acceptable things. Then Fred and Hermione mentioned how you'd been trying to play Quidditch. It's ok to watch Ginny, but for you, well, you're fragile darling, and it wouldn't be good getting you hurt. Then the way you were dressed this afternoon. Now, I know, and you family knows, that you aren't some scarlet women, but Dean and Harry are here. It just is not appropriate clothing for you to be wearing. It is much too revealing. What you have on now is much better. Do you understand what I'm saying, Ginny?"

"Yes father, I understand. I won't do those things again." As she spoke, Ginny thought _"It's not as though I don't always have something new to change about myself to understand. I wonder how many posts I'll get this year about how I'm being unacceptable, and have to excel to be an Auror."_

"Good. Now why don't you come in, it's getting rather late for you to be out here all by yourself."

"But it's only," Ginny looked down at her watch, "about 6:30, and I'm 16, so can't I just-"

"This is the kind of thing that makes us wonder what you're getting into. You don't normally talk back Ginny. You are a good girl. You do as you are told. Is it drugs? Are you having sex? Tell me now Genevieve, what it going on with you?!" He yelled the end.

"Nothing. I'm not doing drugs, I've _**never**_ done drugs; I swear. I'm also a virgin father. I just thought…I don't know, never mind. You're right. It is getting late, I'll go in now."

Her father gave her a hard, disbelieving look before turning and walking back to the house. Ginny simply followed him and went to bed early that night feeling defeated yet again.

* * *

**Authors Note**: Well…that would be the first chapter. Let me know what you think. Also, I already have the second chapter written, as well as the third ishfourth, so it's just a matter of me actually sitting down and typing them up.


	2. Chapter Two

**Again**: I don't own mostly any of it.

**Other than that**: If someone is thinking something instead of saying something, then it will be in _italics. _Enjoy!

* * *

The train ride wasn't much fun for Ginny. That morning Hermione had told her that she'd left her new potions (advanced 7th year edition) book downstairs and that 'maybe if she'd been more careful packing that wouldn't of happened'.

As she took everything out of her trunk, again, and repacked, again, she swore to herself that she'd put all of her new books in her trunk the first time.

Her parents had given her the exact same speech about excelling and never getting into even the slightest bit of trouble. She had promised to not put a toe out of line and to make sure she kept all of her grades up.

Sitting in the train car along with Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Dean, Ginny found herself feeling more than a bit cramped, but dare not go find another compartment for fear of being disrespectful.

"_Not that I would really have any friends to go sit with anyway."_ Ginny thought bitterly as she looked around at everyone.

She noticed that Hermione was sitting so close to Harry that they might as well have been making out. Ron next to her was quietly talking to Dean who mumbled his replies. Ginny kept her head toward the window after that.

With a soft 'click' a short while later the compartment door opened and there stood Draco Malfoy, clad in a simple black short sleeve shirt and dark, loosely hung jeans that looked as though they were only staying on because of the thickly braided white belt he had on. Around his neck was a cord that had something Ginny couldn't quite make out hanging from it. He also had short, disheveled hair that fell into his eyes.

"Weaslette, we have to go to the heads meeting." He drawled in a deep, appealing voice.

Before Ginny had the chance to reply, Hermione had jumped up and started talking. "Oh-she decided that with everything being Head Girl would be too time consuming. I'm the Head Girl this year."

It was true, to an extent. Early in the summer when their letters had come, Ginny's had held a letter of acknowledgment naming her Head Girl, and congratulating her on skipping 6th year. Hermione, who'd thought she would have been named Head Girl, not Ginny, immediately had had a talk with Ginny and her parents about all of the responsibilities and duties that Ginny couldn't possibly be able to handle, being as fragile and young as she was. Upon which _Ginny decided_ that Head Girl along with skipping a year and being in _only_ advanced 7th year classes would just be too much for her.

"Oh really? Funny, I thought that with how much smarter she was then you she could have handled it just fine." Draco was looking straight at Hermione, who'd turned a deep red.

"Ginny is no smarter than Harry, Ron, or Dean here. Ask her yourself." Hermione couldn't stand being out-smarted and looked at Ginny pointedly.

"Well, Weaslette? Are you smarter than Granger? That is after all the point she was getting at. That you're not nearly as smart as she is." Ginny hesitated, not really knowing how to answer.

In truth, she knew she was smarter than Hermione, but saying so would be considered rude by her family, and she would surely get a talking to about it, something she liked to avoid.

"Uhm…I need to use the loo." Ginny got up and walked past Hermione, where Draco then blocked her from leaving the compartment. "Please move."

"Why won't you answer? It's true, you know. You are smarter than she is."

"Look, Malfoy," Hermione began. Harry, Ron and Dean all stayed quiet. They all believed that Ginny just knew how to give the teachers what they wanted, not that she was actually intelligent; and that Hermione had true intelligence; the reality being the opposite. "Ginny knows that she isn't smarter than me. So maybe she can fool some teachers into giving her good grades, that's all. Even she'll admit it."

"Ginny, just go ahead, we all know that you're not smarter than 'Mione." Ron spoke up for his 'crush'.

"Weasley I think that your little sister can speak for herself." Then looking at Ginny, Draco said, "Does your heart of hearts actually think that Granger is smarter than you?"

"_Did he just reference Shakespeare?!"_ Ginny thought, before saying "Look, I need to use the loo. Now!" pushing past Draco and running down the hall, the wrong way, aiming to go to the restroom. She ended up sitting in the baggage car for the rest of the trip, not wanting to go back to the car that her brother and 'friends' were in.

Getting through the thicket of first years that blocked her from the collection of carriages, Ginny ended up having to run when she saw only one left. Upon getting in, she saw the only other person in it was Draco.

"So, why won't you admit that you're smarter than Granger?" He said after she sat down.

"Why were you running late enough to be last in the carriages?" She replied defiantly.

"That is none of your business."

"Then I suggest you mind yours, and quit butting into my own."

"You are smarter than her."

"No, I'm not."

"Damn, are you that bloody daft that you can't see them walking all over you?"

"_No, they've just been doing it all my life."_ She thought quickly before sighing. "Look," she started. "You have no idea what you're talking about Malfoy, so why don't you just shut your blob and keep it that way."

"Do you really think that she's smarter than you?"

"Yes." _"No, of course not."_

"Then why were you given all advanced 7th year classes, and the Head Girl position when she's barely in two advanced classes. Plus, you skipped all of 6th year."

"Why do you care anyway!? She's smarter than me, so just shove off."

"If they have you so convinced that she is smarter than you, maybe she really is. But I doubt it."

"Go find a Hippogriff and get run over, will you?"

Seeing the castle in sight, Draco hopped out of the carriage and walked the rest of the way to the massive school, wondering why something in him let how much it bothered him, show.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was a week before classes started which meant Ginny spent the majority of her time in her room, or in the library as her brother, Harry, and Hermione thought appropriate for "a girl her age".

It wasn't until the day before classes began that Ginny decided to be herself, who ever that was, and not who everyone kept telling her to be. Yet the day had started much the same as the rest of them.

"Morning Ron, Hermione." Ginny greeted them over her toast that morning in the Great Hall.

"Morning, Ginny." Ron and Hermione mumbled in return. They were absorbed in whatever it was they were reading in the paper.

Ginny ate her breakfast slowly, waiting for one of them to "suggest" what she "could" do that day. It was the normal routine, whatever they would suggest she would do, generally wishing she had friends to hang out with instead.

"_Odd," _Ginny thought; _"I'm being ignored completely…"_ As she finished her breakfast, taking more time than normal, or reasonable, to finish her pumpkin juice, Ginny decided to prompt a response from them.

"What's so interesting?" Ron and Hermione had barely eaten the entire time, poring over the article they were reading.

"Why don't you just go read ahead in some class or other Ginny, we're busy." was all Hermione had to say, while Ron said nothing at all.

Ginny dutifully went back to her room to collect her textbooks, but found she was at a loss. She had already read completely through all of them; compliments of having no friends. Sitting on her bed, Ginny found herself staring out the window.

"The weather is so beautiful this time of year, don't you think?" Rosiland, one of Ginny's dorm mates said after coming into the room, and looking out of the window herself for a moment.

Startled, Ginny didn't have anything to say at first. She and Rosiland weren't friends, or even really what anyone would bother calling acquaintances. Though they had shared a dorm since their first year, Rosiland was one of the very few Gryffindors who had Slytherin friends, making her a big no-no for Ginny. Ron, Harry, and of course Hermione had all informed her of such after her first few days of school.

Looking back at the scenes past her window sill, Ginny smiled a small, honestly happy smile, and replied "Yes, it really is."

Rosiland, who hadn't been expecting a reply, smiled a small smile herself while she continued her task of retrieving a sweater, before leaving.

Ginny continued to sit and watch everything that was going on outside for quite some time. She watched as some Ravenclaws spread a blanket and began a study session. She laughed as a few Hufflepuff first years splashed in the lake and were tossed out by the giant squid. She blushed as she recognized a few Gryffindor 6th years she knew being intimate near a tree. Then she saw Draco Malfoy, storming his way back to the castle with a just a frustrated looking Blaise Zabini following him.

She stared as Draco suddenly stopped and turned to Blaise, conversing in what Ginny could only think of as whispers. As she continued to star at the two, unable to tear her eyes away, her muggle watch alarm went off.

Coming out of her daze, Ginny remembered she was to meet with Dumbledore before lunch, and was glad to have had the foresight to set an alarm. The watch was a present from her father, as he gave it to her he sternly told her she now had no reason to ever be late for a class. Ginny liked the small object anyway.

Lost in thought, Ginny mechanically made her way to Dumbledore's office, as she had three times a week since her second year when Harry told her that she should tell the old wise professor everything. Turning the corner, Ginny ran square into Draco Malfoy, who (with keen seeker reflexes) managed to loop his arm around her before she fell on her tush.

They locked eyes for a moment before Draco removed his arm from around her waist and began straightening his shirt. He was clad in much the same as he'd been on the train, though his jeans were more of a medium wash, and his deep green button up was un-tucked. Ginny noted that all everything he had on vaguely hinted at being extremely expensive. Looking down at herself she couldn't help the feeling that her clothing was trite, making her want to go change.

"Weaslette, you might want to be a little more careful walking around the corridors." He said without malice.

"S-sorry Malfoy. I was really paying attention, I guess." Ginny stammered. _"Is he being nice to be?"_ she thought, _"No. He just is not being mean…Merlin he smells good. Wait, what!?" _

"From what I understand you are usually very conscious of your surroundings." Draco replied, he noticed that Ginny had begun to blush, and raising his brow he continued, "Now what could possibly bring you to this part of the castle?"

Trying to ignore his enticing smell, Ginny looked around her, seeing she was exactly where she was supposed to be. She could even see the Gargoyle statue down the hall behind him. _"Speaking of where people are…" _"Weren't you just outside with Zabini?" was all she replied. Quickly calculating the time between seeing him outside and now, he couldn't possibly have been here and there.

Draco looked stunned for a moment, though he recovered quickly. "Excuse me? Despite the fact that you seem to have been stalking me or something to know of my supposed whereabouts, I'll have you know I've been with the Headmaster since after breakfast. Not that it's any of your business." Draco looked at Ginny pointedly.

Confusion washed across Ginny's face. "No. No you were just outside. I saw you! You were angry looking at Zabini. I swear I saw you. Why are you lying to me Malfoy?"

"Me lying? Me?! I've just told you I was not. You need to have your eyes checked." Draco began to walk away.

"I swear Malfoy. You were just outside with Zabini. I know you were. Why would I make that up?"

Draco turned to look at Ginny. There was nothing but complete earnestness in her face, and something in him told him that she wasn't lying. It was also telling him that he when she turned her head it sent the loveliest smell from her hair. It was the same something that made him jump out of the carriage the week before. He told that something to shut up.

"_This girl is either arse end crazy, or something I might kill Blaise for has finally happened."_ Draco thought. "You're coming with me." As Draco took Ginny's arm and led her to the dungeons, he kept having to tell that something to keep its opinions to itself.

**

* * *

Authors Note**: Sooo…cliff hanger! Of sorts anyway. To Athena45 and Moodyprince I hope you liked it, and that you plan to hang around for some more :] Everyone else, again, I'd love to know what you thought.


	3. Chapter Three

**So again:** I own mostly nothing.

**However,** since I do get creative control over my story I will say this to legallyregal "I know her name in the book, but this is _my_ story. I like Genevieve better!" As for all of you that reviewed my story (even you legallyregal) " :] thanks! You're amazing."

* * *

Being Head Boy had distinct advantages for Draco. He had his own large dorm in the Dungeons that had doors both in the hall and in the Slytherin common room. He enjoyed his private room immensely, and it was here that he took Ginny.

She had never been this far into the Dungeons before, though was not scared as though she felt she should be. She also had decided upon passing the hall leading towards the Potions class that they must be heading to Draco's room. Stopping in front of a portrait of a dragon, Ginny looked expectantly at Draco. Now she wondered if he would charm her ears to not work or just didn't care if she knew his password or not.

Draco smirked as the dragon in the portrait merely looked at him and opened the passage. Following behind him, Ginny was surprised to walk into such a large room. Immediately to her right was a decent sized sitting area with a fireplace and a few filled bookshelves. Tucked away to her left was a large dark wooden desk. Next to it was a door that was closed. Draco's bed was at the far end of the room, and was twice the size of Ginny's. There was a wardrobe to the right of the sitting area, more towards Draco's bed, and a door beside it that was open (and was a bathroom, as Ginny could see). The whole room was tastefully put together in dark wood in darker green; making Ginny feel as though she might be in some sort of twisted forest.

Draco watched as Ginny took in his room. Though he knew it to be large, he also knew that Granger had the same size room as she'd taken over Head Girl position; much to his own annoyance. Still, that something made him wonder why Ginny seemed so in awe.

Clearing his throat Draco began "Yes…well."

Ginny turned to look at him and began blushing. _'He must think that I'm stupid, staring at his room like that.'_

"Wait here." Draco finished, and walked through the closed door.

'_I should be afraid right now. Everything everyone has ever told me is saying to be afraid right now. Yet…I can't bring myself to be. I wonder where he went.'_ As Ginny thought to herself she walked over to one of the bookcases.

"Bukowski, Sartre, Shakespeare, Palahniuk…" she read quietly out loud. Marveling at his eclectic taste in books, Ginny didn't hear the door open, and thus jumped a little when she heard Blaise.

"It's not like it was even there Draco. I told you, I suck at potions. The vitals were all wrong for me." Blaise was known for having a sarcastic demeanor or total indifference, so it was with some curiosity that Ginny detected fear in his otherwise indifferent sounding speech.

"The vitals were all wrong?! Really Blaise, why am I friends with you? Thank Merlin you've only passed Potions because you're in Slytherin." Draco replied.

Neither had yet to acknowledge Ginny, and it suddenly occurred to her that Draco must have forgotten she was there, though how she couldn't figure out.

Deciding to add to their conversation Ginny spoke. "Potions is really easy."

Blaise and Draco quickly looked over at Ginny, and then one another.

"Draco what is Weasley doing here?" Blaise said in a none too happy tone.

"Evidence; in case you didn't fess up to your evil doings." Draco replied pointedly.

"Yes, and what are you planning on doing with her now that she's in your room and knows what's gone on?"

"She doesn't know anything."

"Then why is she here!"

"I told you that Blaise, evidence."

Ginny noticed she was being completely ignored. "Malfoy? Zabini?"

"Draco. Really? Did you think I wouldn't tell you?"

"Oh don't even try and bullshit with me. You wouldn't have said anything, and would have charmed Pansy."

"Yes, well, now we have to deal with her."

"She knows nothing of any importance."

"You two are very rude." Ginny said to them hotly. "First, Malfoy, you call me a liar and drag me all the way down to the bloody dungeons. Then ditch me in your room without any explanation. Now you and Zabini have barely acknowledged my existence only to insult me saying I know nothing? At least Ron, Hermione, and Harry give me a little credit, but in all reality, you are just as bad as them!" Without another look back Ginny stormed out of the room and found her way back to the entrance hall.

"_Now where did _that_ come from?" _Ginny thought, sitting herself on some steps. _"I'm just so tired of all of them. Everyone telling me what to say, wear, _think_. I'm done with it. I don't care what mum and dad have to say. I don't care what Hermione or Ron or Harry is going to say. It's my life and I'm going to live it my own way from now on!"_ A large wave of accomplishment washed over Ginny, as she watched students begin to trickle into the Great Hall for lunch.

"Hi Ginny." Rosiland said as she passed Ginny on the steps.

"Oh-hi!" she replied, thought for a second and added, "Hey, Rosiland?"

Rosiland stopped and turned around, Ginny could see one of Rosiland friends from Ravenclaw waiting for her. "Yeah?"

"Could I eat lunch with you and your friends today?"

Rosiland smiled, "Of course. I'm sitting with the Ravenclaws today. I'll introduce you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had only taken Ginny eating not only lunch, but dinner with her new friends for Ron, Hermione, and Harry to 'become concerned about the new crowd she was hanging out with.' Ginny had sat and listened to them go on and on about good people and bad people, and how these just weren't good enough people for her.

"Just because Voldermort and his Death Eaters are gone doesn't mean that there aren't still some bad people out there Ginny." She had listened to Harry say.

Ginny had replied by telling them to 'politely shove off' and let her live her own life however she chose to.

The next morning was to be the start of classes, causing Ginny and Rosiland to chat happily about what they were looking forward to.

"You know, I still think its bloody brilliant that you skipped sixth year altogether, and you're only in advanced classes. I mean, wow!" Rosiland said as they walked to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Yeah, it's alright. It's a little lame that I won't know anyone in them. From what I heard Hermione saying there's usually no more than ten or so students in each class."

Rosiland and Ginny walked over to the Ravenclaw table, which was generally where Rosiland sat to eat.

"Well duh-not very many people are as wicked smart as you."

"Hey-how come Ginny gets all the attention for being smart? I'm smart too." Terry Boot made a mock sad face as Ginny and Rosiland took their seats.

"Social retardation makes you null and void, Terry." Rosiland told him. Ginny had watched them banter, at now all three meals, and wondered if there was something going on between them.

"Oh look," Luna Lovegood, another of Ginny's new group, said; "the owls are beginning to come."

As was tradition, school owls delivered the students' schedules along with mail the first morning of classes.

"Gee, yay." Ginny mumbled somberly.

:What's up Ginny? Not looking forward to classes?" Marietta Edgecomb asked her.

"Not looking forward to a howler is more like it."

"Ron, Hermione, and Harry are apparently concerned Ginny's gotten in with a bad crowd." Rosiland supplied. Ginny had told her all about it the night before.

"Well-it's true we can do some arse backwards things occasionally, but it's all in good fun." Stewart Ackerly told Ginny.

"Yeah," Michael Corner added, "what do they know anyways? They're probably just mad you found new friends." Ginny hadn't quite explained her whole situation to Rosiland yet, not wanting to scare off her new friend; and surely hadn't made more than a comment or two to the rest of them.

When a very pretty dark brown barn owl delivered her schedule, she was both surprised and worried to find two envelopes along with her schedule and no howler. One envelope was black, so, figuring that it was from her family, Ginny opened it first.

_Weasley-_

_Your pompous display in my quarters yesterday was both unnecessary and completely eccentric. Blaise and I are nothing like those twits and you are wrong in thinking so. I apologize for 'dragging you all the way to the bloody dungeons' without your consent and making you feel insulted as that was not my intent. I was merely telling Blaise that you knew nothing of the situation between him and me. Therefore I hope you accept my apology and take whatever information you may have with the greatest discretion._

_Draco Malfoy_

Ginny had to read the short letter twice before believing it. _'Draco Malfoy _apologizing_ to me! What is Merlin did Zabini do?'_

"Ginny-earth to Ginny?" Terry pulled Ginny out of thought. "Did you look at your schedule yet?

"Oh! No, I haven't." Folding the letter back into its envelope and tucking it in her bag, Ginny picked up her schedule and read it out loud. "Monday, Arithmancy and Herbology; Tuesday, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration; Wednesday is free; Thursday I have Care of Magical Creatures; and Friday is Potions. Oh and there is a note at the bottom that says…"

Terry cut Ginny off, reading from his own schedule. "Students please note that all advanced classes are a double block. In lue of this Care of Magical Creatures and Potions are all day classes. A special note to those few of you in only advanced classes, you have been given Wednesday off as a time to study and complete assignments. Madam Prince has been given your names, allowing you open access to the Restricted Section of the library. You, along with Hanna Abbott, Draco Malfoy, and Ginny Weasley I am proud to say will share all of your advanced classes. As such, you four might not always have class with other members of your house. If any situation should arise feel free to inform either your Head of House, or me. Have a wonderful term, Albus Dumbledore."

Ginny and the rest of the group turned to look at Terry.

"Well look at that Ginny, four of us stuck together all year." Terry laughed at the face Ginny was making. "What?"

"An entire term, heck year, with listening to Draco pompous Malfoy?" was all Ginny could say, still not quite over the shock of his letter.

"Yeah but Hannah is…lovely." Stewart told Ginny, while looking over at the Hufflepuff table.

"You only say that because you fancy her." Rosiland teased; turning to Ginny Rosiland said, "You haven't opened your other letter yet. It might be from your parents."

"Yeah, maybe." Ginny picked up and opened the second letter.

_Dear Ms. Weasley,_

_I have been informed with the utmost urgency that perhaps you have fallen in with the 'wrong crowd'. It worried me that you have also missed one of our meetings this week, as you have not ever missed one. The crowd you have begun to 'fall in with' does not worry me, and to be frank I have informed you parents of such. I see it as a sign that missing our meeting has somehow brought you to them. Please let me know if you would like to continue out meeting, though I suspect you have found a strong set of friends and will no longer need to speak with me. If I am mistaken you know my door is always open._

_The best of luck,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Ginny looked up to Dumbledore and smiled. _'He probably stopped the howler.'_ She thought while watching his eyes twinkle with his return smile.

As breakfast closed Ginny looked over to Terry, "Well, let's go to class then." And their group went their separate ways.

**

* * *

Authors note**: And there it is! I should warn you all, that though this took a small amount of time to type up, it was already written. I do not have anything else written, so it'll take probably a little longer to actually write out, and type up the next chapter. I shall do my best to get the next chapter to you as quickly as I can, but I make no promises. Other than this….lemme know what you think!


	4. Chapter Four

**Uhm. I own mostly nothing.**

**I hate disclaimers. Obviously, I own nothing of HP inc. Ugh.**

**Also:** To those of you who have reviewed, yes, I am aware of how much I fail. However, if you've read my author bio thingy, you know that I promised nothing; but I still apologize for my general failness at the making of new chapters. Oh and _St. Fang of Boredom_ you're kind of nuts, and I'd be afraid to eat a cookie you gave me; but I like your enthusiasm! Very much obliged to every other person.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"I still don't see how you are in this class if you don't like math, Ginny." Terry said, as he again, poked her to sit up.

"It's just so…boring. Maybe if it were more interesting, if we could actually apply all of these stupid theories, I would be more willing to stay awake during class." Ginny heard a snort behind her. Turning to look, it was, of course, Draco Malfoy. "Mind your own business."

Quirking a very alluring brow, Draco shook his head while replying. "Weasley, this is the third week of term. You have never, and I suspect would never, fall asleep in any class. It would ruin your ability to keep up with the work."

"Not only do I not understand how you manage to smirk and speak at the same time, but I will also have you know that I never said I _did_ sleep in class, only that I would be more willing to be awake during class. It's all in the phrasing of the sentence, so stop paying attention to my conversation with Terry. Really, Hanna, how do you stand him all day?"

Hanna merely smiled and shook her head and their banter. She and Terry had witnessed it the whole first week of classes before he started taking bets on when Draco and Ginny would either hex one another to death, or disappear together and be caught snogging-or worse.

"Hanna does not have to 'stand me' as you so rudely put it. We get along just fine, you're the insufferable one Weasley. Poor Terry, having to be a sport about our oh so brilliant professors sitting us together in every class, for the entire year. I mean really, it's just not fair to him having to be near you all the time."

Ginny and Draco stared at each other in silence for a moment before Ginny finally had her final word. "Prat."

"Alright class," Proffesor Vector had left for a moment, and was now carrying a pile of papers. "now so far I know we've been mostly doing theories and going over things from the years past. This was, as you hopefully realize, so that I could see where you truly stand and so as to assign your project partners accordingly."

"Our 'project partners'? Sir I thought you said we were to stay in the same seats all year, work with the same person…" Pansy Parkinson started excitedly. The other members of the class were all Slytherin, and none of the girls had been happy that Draco was paired with someone from another house, let alone a Hufflepuff _girl_.

"I did say that Miss Parkinson, and I'm not planning on changing it either. Your class partners will continue to be your class partners for the rest of the year. Now this assignment is something that Dumbledore and I came up with over summer holiday, as such, I'm sure we will find some kinks to work with; and that will just have to be handled as they happen. As I was saying, this assignment is a yearlong project. You, along with your assigned partner," There was a general grumble among the class. "will choose a project based upon both of your skills. You have free range of what your project is, though I must approve of it. Bear in mind that you are not allowed to have help from other members of the class in any way, so do not choose something too far out of reach. Any questions? Yes Mr Baddock?"

Malcolm Baddock was as aristocratic as they came, save for Draco or Blaise, and was often found in the beds of the Slytherin and Ravenclaw girls, or sometimes boys; always had top marks, as well as connections that made him a good friend of Draco and Blaise. "What happens if our partner is not at the same skill level as we are?"

"Though this is an advanced class, you are all still at different levels. I have taken the cumulative score from all of your assignments so far, and simply matched you with someone with a score either the same, or close to your own." Vector had a small smile, as though he found something amusing that the rest of the class did not know of.

"When are we supposed to work on this assignment, if we aren't ever going to partner with this person in class?" Terence Higgs asked, one of the few Slytherins who never did his own homework, always copying it or simply having someone else, usually a girl, do it for him.

"Again, this is an _advanced_ class. It said in the course description that there was to be an abundant amount of outside work, and as such this will be just that, done outside of class. I am sure that with you all, having seven years to perfect your abilities at time management, will be fully capable at completing this assignment, and having the required contents done by the correct deadlines."

"Weasley has not had seven years of that, I believe it is unfair of us to assume that she will be able to handle this amount of work and thus the project should be made as class work, or abolished altogether." Terence told the professor, while Ginny turned a little pink with indignation.

"Mr Higgs, I assure you that Miss Weasley will have no trouble with the assignment. Now if there are no other questions, I will assign partners." Pausing for good measure, Vector, smile in place, began again. "As I said partners are based on a cumulative score, points out of 1200. I will announce the score, then the partners. 946 Mr Higgs, you and Miss Bullstrode are partners. 1024 Miss Parkinson, and Miss Greengrass. 1087 Mr Baddock, and Mr Zabini. 1173 Miss Abbott, and Mr Boot. Lastly we have a perfect score of 1200 with Miss Weasley and Mr Malfoy."

Ginny promptly dropped her head on the table, as she had just been discussing with Terry just how irritating it would be paired with 'the prat.'

"Now, I will pass out a list of deadlines, general instructions, and the basic materials you will need for this assignment." Vector started handing out the sheets of paper. "Do not forget, you will have your regular class assignments, and homework on top of this project. You have one hour left of class, as you will notice is also your first deadline. This is the only class time you will have to work with your project partner, and I expect all of you to have your projects approved by the end of class."

As the students disbursed, Ginny and Terry turned around in their seats. "Well, prat, I suppose we're even more stuck together now."

"At least it's only extra interaction for this class. I would have to start showering at every break so as to not get Weasley germs infesting me if it were more."

"Ugh, you know nothing."

"Clearly that is not true. I'm sure Vector was reciting the higher of the scores, as I'm positive my own is at least a point higher than yours."

As Ginny opened her mouth to say something very rude and unladylike, Vector walked over to hand out the papers. "Now I'm expecting something very good from the four of you." He said before handing them their papers and walking back to his desk.

More bickering on behalf of Draco and Ginny ensued.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**So...**this is a lot shorter than I wanted it to be, but it was this or another however long it's been since I updated. Thus, I hope you've enjoyed…I'm writing the next chapter now. Though I really have no idea when the heck it'll be uploaded, I should say that I really do know where this is going. I have a lot of ideas for it, they're all written down. It's just too easy to come up with ideas, and not chapters :/ meh. Review! :]


End file.
